Twilight: SasuKato style
by SasuukeAkzakura
Summary: What if you can live forever? What would you live for?....' Based on the MOVIE Twilight,scine it was easier to change the movie to a third person story :3 SasuOc
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer:I do not own the original plot of 'Twilight' And I do not own 'Naruto' or some of the OCs in this story**

**Claimer:I Do own Amaru,Azumi,Katon,Haruhi,Meyo, and Akai.**

Chapter 1:Uchiha Sasuke

_I never really gave much thought to how I would die. But to die in the place of someone I love…that seems like a pretty nice way to go….._

**_My mother, Azumi, remarried to a guy called Meyo. He travels a lot, and plays various sports. My mother used to stay home, In Suna, with me, but I can tell that she wanted to be with him. So, I figured that I would just go live with my older brother, Amaru, in this will be a good thing._**

**_ I hope…._**

Katon sat in the Konohagakure police cruiser with her brother Amaru. Katon's hair, that hung only to the middle of her back,was a flaming natural red color, while Amaru's long hair, which was the same length was a pitch black. Despite these differences, both siblings both had clear ocean blue eyes. They rode through the wet streets of Konoha in silence.

"Your…hair's longer than when I last saw you…"Amaru commented, breaking the silence.

Said red head flushed lightly, running a hand threw her hair.

"Yea,well….I was trying to let it grow out again." She replied, looking out the window.

"…Well, it's getting there…."

Soon, they arrived at Amaru's house. It was small and homey, and the paint was pale, fitting into the dark surrounding. Amaru helped carry Katon's bags - there barey was any - up to her room. Katon's room had a light blue comforter set with matching blue was a small dresser beside the head of the bed that had a room was relatively stood beside her.

"Uhh…I asked Mom about what colors you liked."He started. "You like Blue,right?"

Katon nodded.

"Yea,blue's cool."She replied.

"'Kay…."

After a beat of silence,Amaru turned and exited the room.

'_The best thing about Nii-san."_She thought. "_He doesn't hover."_

Hearing a faint car horn outside,Katon went to the window to find two other heads of black hair,One in a she went outside to greet them,she quickly recognized them. The one in the wheelchair had spikey black hair in the back of his head,and a eye patch over one eye. The other,who looked to be about Katon's age,maybe older,had slick long black hair pulled into a simple ponytail,some bangs still hanging on either side of his face. Amaru turned to her.

"Katon,you remember Madara,right?"He asked.

She smiled lightly and nodded in greeting and smiled.

"Glad you got here."He chuckled."Ama-chan here hasn't shut up about it since he got the news."

Amaru flushed and rolled his eyes lightly.

"Yea,yea. Shut up before I roll ya into the mud."He threatened lightly.

"Or I'll ram you in the ankle!"

The two adults engaged in a little play fight. The other long haired boy chuckled lightly,looking at her. Katon could feel herself start to blush faintly,as she looked up at the boy.(Despite being 16,she was very petite.)

"Hey,I'm Itachi."He greeted,smiling."We used to make mud pies when we were younger."

"N-no,I remember."Katon replied,moving a strand of her hair from her eyes.

She nodded toward the fighting adults.

"Are…They usually like this?"She asked.

"It gets worst of old age."Itachi chuckled,making Katon giggle.

Amaru and Madara came over to rejoin them. Amaru patted the red pickup truck that he stood beside.

"So…what do you think about your homecoming present?"He asked.

Katon blinked.

"This?"She asked,surprised.

Amaru smirked.

"I just bought it off of Madara-san,here."

"I totally rebuilt the engine for you."Itachi smirked.

"Oh my gosh."Katon said,laughing in excitment."This….This is perfect!You've gotta be kidding!"

She went to open the driver's door,hitting Itachi by accident. Madara leaned back in his chair, smiling.

"I told ya she would love it."He said smugly. "I'm down with the kids!"

Amaru lightly sweatdropped.

"Oh yea,dude…You're the bomb."

In the car,Itachi explained the very few flaws that it had to get it running. Katon turned to him.

"Wanna ride with me to school tommarow?"She asked,hopeful.

Itachi shook his head.

" I have school on the Res."He explained.

"Oh right."

She sighed light in disappointment.

"That's too bad. It would have been comforting to know at least one person."

**_ Its March,The middle of the semester. Great.  
_**

The next day,Katon drove to Konoha High School,the place where she would be going for now on. It was raining,of course,but only lightly,making the leaves on the numerous trees in the village seem greener. As she parked in the School's parking lot,her truck backfired,making many students around her look in her direction. Blushing lightly,she climbed out of the red truck and made her way to the school.

"Nice ride."One boy with brown hair and upside down triangles on his cheeks called out.

"Thanks."Katon mumbled back.

As she passed through the halls,she kept her eyes glued onto the map of the school. Many people glanced at her as the passed,but one kid was brave enough to approach her.

"Your Kajiki Katon-sama,the new girl."A boy said,smiling."Hi,I'm Yodono,the eyes and ears of this place."

Katon looked up at him. He had the same shade of head hair as him,but with the multiple black highlights in it,it was difficult to tell wether if black or red was his original hair Color. His eyes were both red though,which seemed to weird to her. He walked beside her.

"Anything you need?Lunch Date,tour guide,shoulder to cry on?"He asked,smiling.

Katon blushed lighty,her shyness taking a tool. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Uhh…Gomen,but I'm more of a suffer in silence type of person."She said quietly.

Yodono smiled.

"Good headline for your feature."He replied."I'm on the school paper and your news,baby,front page news!"

At this,Katon froze and looked at him, face ablaze. She hadn't been here for more than a day,and there was a news paper article on her?

"No,I…"She stuttered,blushing."Please don't…I don't want any…"

"Hey chillax."Yodono smiled."No feature then,'kay?

Katon smiled in mute relif and nodded gratefully.

Gym was the period right before lunch. Despite her small frame,Katon was very hated sports,mainly because she sucked at them. Volleyball the most. She looked on uneasily as her teammates hit the ball over the net. When the ball came back to their side,it headed right to her and she awkwardly , it flew right back over the net. When it flew over to her for a second time,she quickly hit it sideways. It connected to the back of a blonde haired boy's head.

"Woah!"

Blushing furiously from embarssenment,Katon rushed over to apologize.

"G-gomenasai!I told them not to let me play."She explained.

The blonde haired boy,who was rubbing the back of his head,stopped as he saw Katon coming toward him.

"No,it's…"The sentence faded. "Your,uhh…Kajiki Katon-sama,ne?"

"Just Katon."She corrected.

"Im Uzamaki Naruto."He introducted,shaking her hand.

A pink haired girl,who was watching them,ran over and stood by Naruto.

"She has some spike,ne?"She said,eyes flickering to Naruto mostly. "I'm Sakura,by the way.

Katon smiled politely,getting that she probably knew who she was too.

"Your from Sunagakure,right?"Sakura asked."Aren't people from Suna like…REALLY tan?"

Katon flushed and looked down. She was really pale for someone who came from Suna,she knew that much.

"Yea." She agreed quietly." That's probably why they kicked me out."

Naruto laughed loudly at the joke,while Sakura faked along. Katon slowly went to rejoin her team,while Sakura's teammates called her back. Naruto watched as Katon went back,smiling to himself.

* * *

Founately for Katon,Gym was over in a flash,lunch taking it's place. She followed Naruto,who pulled out a chair for her as he got to his table. She smiled lightly,and sat down with her tray of food. Yodono was next to her chatting with Sakura about some legend of a pyramid. His attention was diverted when Katon sat down.

"Yo, Yodono! Meet my-"

"Oh, Naruto! You met my home girl Katon!"

Naruto Blinked in mock surprise.

"Oh, _your_ home girl, ne?" He asked, a faint trace of jealously in his voice.

Suddently,the same brown haired boy from eailer ran up to the table.

"My girl."He said,pecking Katon's cheek,setting her face ablaze.

Then he pulled Naruto's chair from under him,running off as Naruto chased him. Sakura moved into his empty seat.

"Wow."She sighed. "Its like first grade all over agian. Your the shiney new toy."

Suddently a girl with short Black hair and brilliant neon green eyes ran over to the table,snapping a quick picture of Katon. Katon flinched,looking down. She hated taking pictures. The black haired girl sat down next to Sakura,smiling in apology.

"Gomen.I-I just needed a canind for the feauture."She explained softly.

"The features dead,Nara!"Yodono snapped."Don't bring it up again!"

Nara Sighed as Yodono got up from the table. Katon felt sorry for her.

"N-no It's-"

"I've got your back baby." Yodono said, patting her shoulder before walking away.

Nara looked down, fiddling with her camera.

"M-maybe I'll just do an e-editorial on Drunk driving a-again." She mused to herself.

Katon held a celery stalk in her hand, taking a bite.

"Maybe you can do….eating disorders." She offered. "Speed o padding on the swim team."

"Actually, that's a good one!" Nara smiled brightly.

Sakura and Nara laughed and chatted about it, as Katon's attention was focused on 4 indivisuals outside. They all looked completely different from each other, but at the same time the same. They were all extraordinarily beautiful, and shared the same golden brown eyes. They seemed to have glided to entrance gracefully, instead of walking. Katon blinked lightly in amazement.

"W…who are they?" She asked.

Nara and Sakura both turned to the direction Katon was looking at, before turning back in unison with knowing smiles

"The Uchihas." Nara Whispered.

Sakura leaned in toward her,voice in a whisper.

"Their Dr. Uchiha's foster kids. They moved down from the snow country like 2 years ago."She whispered.

Two of them walked by their table,holding hands. One was a girl,that had beautiful long Brown hair,that reached the small of her back,with the perfect curves and figure. The other was a guy,who had blueish hair and large muscles.

"The brown haired girl,that's Akina,and the big guy is Suigetsu. Thier together,like together together.I'm barely sure if that's even legal."Sakura informed,crinkling her nose.

"Ano,Sakura…Their not really related."Nara Pointed out.

"I know,but they LIVE together,it's weird…."

The other pair of the Uchihas went by their table. They both had midnight black hair and highlights. The girl's hair was short,with three strands of the boy had blue highlights.

"The small girl is Himeko,She's really weird. She's with Takahiro,the black haired one who looks like he's in pain."Sakura whispered. " Dr. Uchiha is like this foster dad/matchmaker."

Nara giggled and tried to look cute.

"Maybe they'll adopt me…"

Katon didn't hear her little joke,as her eyes were fixed on another boy, who was clearly part of the Uchiha's from his pale skin.

"Who's He?"

The black haired boy who entered last was absolutly beautiful,probably more than all the rest to her. His ink black hair was spiked in the back of his head,and soft Ebony bangs fell over his eyes,which was equally black,and framed his face.

"That's Uchiha Sasuke."Sakura whispered. "He's Totally Gorgeous."

She then pursed her lips and looked down as she continued.

"But apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Not that I care or anything…"

Sasuke's lips curved into a small smile, like he heard her say that. Katon stared as he walked over to the rest of the Uchihas and sat down at their small table.

"So yea…Don't waste your time…"Sakura warned.

Katon turned and smiled guilty.

"Wasn't planning on it."She replied lightly.

When Sakura turned to talk to Nara,Katon turned to face the Uchiha table once more,looking at Sasuke in awe. She has never seen anyone as beautiful as him – or any of them for that matter – before. As she stole a peek,Sasuke was staring right at her, a slightly frustrated look on his face.

* * *

After lunch was Biology. She had it with Naruto and Yodono so she decided to walk with them. The sensei for that class,Kakashi,looked up as Katon entered.

"Ah,Miss. Kajiki."He greeted.

Katon was surprised to find that Uchiha Sasuke was in this class also. He was sitting at one of the lab tables alone. Sasuke looked up and glanced at her. Katon,caught by his eyes,walked in front of a fan while on her way to Kakashi's desk. Her hair ruffled in his dierection. Sasuke tensed up imendently,papers at his desk ruffling,and held a hand over his was confused by his reaction.

'_Do I stink?'_She asked herself,eyebrows furrowing.

She dismissed it,as she made her way to Kakashi's desk. He handed her some books and assigned her seat next to  
Sasuke,to her dismay. As she took her seat, Sasuke's hand remained over his nose,as if he was afried of evening his other hand,he slowly pushed a vile over to her side of the table. As Kakashi started his lesson, the hand over Sasuke's nose was removed, and he looked down. Katon slowly turned her head away from him and slowly lifted a lock of her red hair, sniffing it. It smelt fine to her. Why was he acting like this? Summoning up the tiny courage she had left, Katon turned toward him. Sasuke's coal black eyes flickered to her, and he glared hard in pure hatred. He seemed to look right through her. Frightened, Katon quickly turned foreword, to escape the hostile expression.

The period seemed to take forever. As Kakashi droned on, Katon could feel the cold, hard glare that Sasuke was sending her way. Katon was so frightened, that she was shaking lightly, biting her lip, uncomfortable. Finally class was coming to a close. Sasuke jumped up quickly, grabbing his notebook, and dashed out the class just before the bell rung. Katon jumped when the bell rang, the sound seeming much louder. She slowly closed her book from frustration. Why did he hate her so much? They just met!

Katon gathered her things to leave and headed to the main office. As soon as she entered, she froze as she saw a familiar mess of black hair hunched over the sectary's desk.

"Is anything else open? Sewing? Geometry?" Came a soft whispering voice.

The sectary glanced to Katon for a second.

"One second dear." She addressed, before turning back to Sasuke. "I'm sorry, but every class is full. Your going to have to stay in Biology."

Sasuke slowly turned around to glare at Katon, who was staring in mute disbelief and hurt realization.

"Fine." Sasuke's voice was soft and deep. "I'll just have to endure it."

Then he sped right passed her and out of the door in a huff. Katon was frozen in her place, before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

"Meyo's been working so hard to be able to – insert 50 cents for and additional 3 minutes."

Katon sat on her bed, hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, sitting Indian style, talking on her cell phone to her mother, who was currently in Iwagakure. She smiled as she heard the female machine voice come up.

"Mom, where's your cell?" She asked.

"Don't laugh, Okay?" Azumi replied, inserting coins into the pay phone. "I didn't lose my power cord. It ran away, screaming! I like totally repel technology now."

Katon laughed lightly.

"I miss you."

"Aww, baby, I miss you too." Azumi gushed." So tell me, How was school today? Meet any cute guys?"

Katon bit her lip. Sasuke came into her head.

"Are they being nice to you?" Azumi asked, concerned over the short pause.

"Well….Their very welcoming…"Katon replied in a flat tone.

"Uh oh."Azumi said. "Tell me all about it."

Katon sighed in frustration, and threw her pencil down on the bed.

"It…doesn't even matter." She gruffed.

"Yes it does, honey."

"I have a lot of homework." Katon said, focus now messed up." Can I call you back?"

She heard Azumi sigh.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Katon replied hanging up.

She put a hand on her temple and remembered Sasuke's cold, Black glare, filled with nothing but hatred.

**_I planned to confront him, and demand what his problem was._**

Katon stood by her truck with her mp3 in her eyes and her homework assignment in her hands. She watched as The Uchihas drove in together. They all got out – Akina, Suigetsu, Himeko, And Takahiro. But Sasuke was the only one who didn't.

**_But he didn't come. And the next day….. Another no show. More and more days passed. Things became a little…. Strange…._**

A few miles away, near the Konoha gate, a security guard was running for his life. Chasing him were mysterious shadows, hissing and growling as they hunted him. The guard ran out away from the gate, hoping that he had made his escape. But his stalkers were much more faster. They cornered him, and threw him to the ground. He was done for.

**First Chapter :3 Tell Me How you think about it!And please review!**


	2. I Hope You Enjoy Disappointment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot to Twilight or some of the ocs in this story**

**Chapter 2: I Hope You Enjoy Disappointment**

The next day was damp, humid, and above all freezing. Ice formed from the bitter cold of early spring. Katon groggily came out of the house as Amaru parked her truck in the driveway. As Katon stepped onto the driveway, she slipped on some ice and fell right on her rump with a grunt. Amaru rushed over to help her back up.

"You Okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…"Katon replied, wiping the bottom of her pants. "Ice doesn't really help the tiny uncoordinated."

Amaru walked with her to her truck.

"I figured as much. That's why I changed your tires for you." He said, starting to walk to his car." I'll be out late tonight. One of the security guards at the gate got killed by some kind of animal."

Katon blinked lightly, tilting her head.

"An Animal?"

Amaru smirked lightly.

"You're not in Suna anymore, Kat." He teased. "Anyway, I figured I would lend a hand."

"Be careful." Katon called out.

Amaru nodded.

"Always am." He replied, getting into his car and departing.

* * *

The day went by fairly quickly, even though it was pouring rain by Biology. As Katon entered Biology, she was listening to Yodono talk about something.

"And I know that it's a girl's thing, but I've agreed to help, so I need your music play list. Anyway….." Yodono's voice became nervous as he shifted slightly. "The prom is coming up so…would you…want to -"

"Hey Suna!" Naruto called as he walked in, waving a wet rain hat over Katon's head. "How're you liking the rain, girl?!"

Katon flinched away from the water, giggling slightly.

"Hey, Naruto, Your real cute man."

"Oh, I know…"

As they chatted and headed to their seats, Katon froze as she was walking toward hers. The table, that she had grown accustomed to being empty, had another person sitting there. Sasuke looked up at her slightly, almost as if he was bracing himself for something. Katon mentally groaned as she made her way over to the table quickly, avoiding his gaze. The day was going by so quickly and now she was going to be glared at like she committed murder all period long. But instead of glaring at her, or acting like she stunk, Sasuke turned toward her with a friendly polite smile.

"Hello." He started, surprising her. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. You're Katon?"

Katon refrained herself from gaping in shock. Instead, she just blinked, dumbfounded.

"H-hai…"

Kakashi chose that time to enter the classroom. The assignment he wanted the class to do was fairly simple: To identify the phases of meiosis through a microscope from some slides. Katon had already done that assignment to her private delight. Every pair of students were handed a microscope and some slides. Sasuke shoved the microscope toward the red head,

"Ladies first?" He smirked; an expression that she thought was breathtaking on his beautiful face.

Katon couldn't take her eyes of him. She put a hand on the microscope.

"Y-you…You were gone…" She started, before taking a peek into the microscope.

"Yeah…" Sasuke replied, averting his eyes down, almost as if he was looking for an excuse. "I went out of town for a couple of days…personal reasons."

Katon pushed the scope away from her.

"Anaphase." She muttered in confirmation.

Sasuke reached out for it.

"Mind if I look?"

"Go ahead."

Katon was confused. A week ago, Sasuke was acting like he hated her. But now, he was acting extraordinarily friendly toward her. Sasuke took a peek.

"Anaphase." He agreed, writing it down on the piece of paper.

Katon nodded lightly.

"Like I said."

Sasuke's expression shifted to amusement.

"Enjoying the rain?" He asked.

Katon flushed and let out a short laugh. Sasuke blinked, rasing an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Your…asking me about the weather?" She asked.

Sasuke's eyes averted to the desk in light confusion.

"Yeah I…I guess I am."

Katon sighed and shook her head slightly.

"I'm not a fan of rain." She explained. "Cool and wet don't really appeal to me…"

Sasuke let out a chuckle as he put another slide under the microscope.

"What?" Katon asked.

"Nothing." He said in a laugh as he took a peek into the microscope.

Katon rather liked Sasuke's laugh. It sounded like a soft, sweet, deep melody. He didn't look into the scope for a half a second before pulling back and muttering "Metaphase" as he wrote it down, face still set in amusement.

"May I check it?" Katon asked lightly, trying to mimic him.

"Sure." He chuckled out.

Katon took the microscope and took a quick peek into it. Sasuke looked at her as she pulled back. Katon shifted under his gaze.

"M-metaphase." She agreed.

Sasuke's beautiful smirk graced his face once more.

"Like I said." He mocked, turning back to write it down again, smiling widely, as if he was enjoying a private joke.

"If you dislike the rain so much, why did you move to the wettest village in the fire country?"

Katon blinked before averting her eyes to the table, fiddling with her fingers.

"It's…. Complicated." She answered lightly.

Sasuke smiled in encouragement, nodding lightly.

"I'm sure I can keep up." He replied.

Katon felt herself blush. She was surprised that Sasuke would actually care to ask her why she moved here. No one else did.

"My…Mother remarried and…." She trailed off.

"So? You don't like the guy…?"Sasuke asked, voice becoming more sympathetic on the second question.

"No, it's….Meyo's okay…For my mom, I mean….He doesn't like me as much as my brother though…"She shrugged.

Sasuke blinked his two topaz eyes in mute confusion before turning back to the task at hand. Katon watched him, curiously. Something was different about him… Sasuke looked up after a moment and smiled lightly.

"It's prophase, want to check it?" He asked.

Katon blushed and shook her head, looking down with a small smile.

"No…I believe you…"

* * *

"So why didn't you move with your mother and Meyo?"

Biology had ended and school was out. Sasuke was walking beside Katon, at the same pace she was walking, and was asking her various questions, looking down at her small form interested. Katon was puzzled to say the least. All he had did was ask her questions about her personally and her life. She stopped in front of her locker and turned to him.

"Umm…Meyo travels a lot and plays sports. My mom used to stay home with me, but it made her unhappy, so…"Katon shrugged. " I decided to move in with my brother here."

Sasuke looked at her, eyes never leaving hers.

"And now… Your unhappy…"The way he said it was more like a statement than a question.

Katon pursed her lips lightly.

"I…don't know…."

Sasuke shook his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, It's just…"He didn't remove his gaze from her. I'm just trying to figure you out. Your very difficult for me to read."

Katon looked more closely at his eyes. She finally understood what was different.

"Oi, did you get contacts?" She asked, timidly.

"No." Sasuke replied without hesitation.

Katon's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I could have sworn that… your eyes were pitch black last week and now…their a golden brownish…"

"Yeah." Sasuke replied a little too quickly. "It's the Florence, umm…"

Without another word, Sasuke turned to walk away. Katon blinked lightly, watching his back.

Katon walked to her truck, her headphones in her ear again. She was relived that the school day was over, but at the same time disappointed. She looked over her shoulder, toward the other side of the parking lot. Sasuke was standing next to his sliver Volvo, next to his siblings' cars, staring straight at her. Blushing, she quickly turned back around to her truck. Suddenly, a loud screeching sound filled the still air. Hearing just behind her, Katon turned around quickly. Kiba's van was skidding straight toward her. Fear grabbed her in headlock, and she was only able to stare as the van approached her, unable to move. Instantly, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down. The one reattached itself from her to reach out and stop the van, leaving a huge dent in the door. Katon's wide blue eyes looked from the dent in the van to the face of her savior. Sasuke stared into her eyes; his eyes now coal black, almost surprised with himself. Then, removing his other arm from her waist, he slowly got up and casually jumped over Katon's truck. Katon, whose breathing was irregular from the fear she had experienced, looked back at the dent in the van's side. How did he….?

Soon, just about every person on the parking lot rushed over to the two cars. The Uchiha family withdrew quickly and quietly, faces seemingly grim. Nara, Sakura, Naruto, and Yodono rushed to Katon's side, repeatingly asking if she was alright. Kiba stuck his head out from the window closest to her with a large, bloody cut on the side of his face.

"K-Katon, I'm so sorry, I panicked." He apologized.

As Sakura dialed the ambulance, Katon looked almost dazed as she tried to put the pecies of the pervious events together. There was just no way…That SASUKE saved her! By denting a van's door with just a hand!

* * *

Amaru burst through the emergency room doors, almost frantic.

"Katon!" He sighed in relief as he spotted his little sister in one full piece.

Katon looked over at her brother as a nurse was taking her blood pressure. On his way over to Katon, Amaru glanced at Kiba before turning back to glare.

"You and I are going to talk." He growled before turning back to his sister. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, nii-san." She replied softly.

"Katon, I'm sorry, I tried to stop." Kiba apologized once again.

"Don't worry about, it's fine." She replied.

"No…It sure as hell is not fine!" Amaru interjected.

"Amaru, he didn't mean it."

"You could have been killed, do you understand that?!"

Katon nodded quickly.

"Yes…But I wasn't, so…"

The last thing she wanted was trouble for Kiba. Amaru growled once more, before turning to Kiba for the last time.

"You can kiss your license good-bye." He scoffed.

Suddenly, and extremely pale doctor entered through the doors. He had orange hair sticking upright and multiple pricings covering his face. He was about the same shade as his jacket, and before any one could say anything, Katon knew that he must be , Foster dad of Sasuke and his 'siblings'. As he entered, he smiled gently.

"I heard that the chief's little sister was here." He called in a friendly tone.

Amaru looked up at him and nodded a greeting.

"Dr. Uchiha." He acknowledged.

took the clipboard from the nurse and stood in front of the small red head. He took out a small light and held up a finger.

"Look here…" He muttered as he shined the light into Katon's eyes.

She obeyed. He had to be the most beautiful doctor she had ever seen before, although he looked way too young to have adopted 5 teens when they were young.

"You might experience some dizziness and nausea, but their no head trauma or other injuries. You will be just fine." Dr. Uchiha Reassured.

Kiba spoke up again.

"Katon, I'm so –"

Amaru wordlessly cut him off by pulling the hospital curtain to block his view. Katon looked down, thinking about earlier.

"It's… a good thing that Sasuke was there to knock me out the way." Katon started.

Amaru blinked at her before turning to the doctor.

"Sasuke?" He asked. "Your boy?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. He got to me so fast, and he was no where near me!" Katon stated, hoping to get an explanation on it.

Instead, Dr. Uchiha just smiled lightly.

"Sounds like you were very lucky then." He smiled, before gesturing Amaru to the side.

* * *

After a few minutes, Amaru and Katon were on their way out of the hospital. When they exited the emergency room, Amaru shifted nervously.

"You… might want to call mom." He said almost guiltily.

Katon froze and turned to look at him.

"You told mom?!" The she said it sounded like a statement.

Amaru shrugged lightly. Katon sighed in irritation as she pulled her cell phone out and walked ahead.

"She's probably just in hysterics by now…." She muttered darkly.

"….What did you want me to do? Let her die?"

The low whispering voice sounded like Sasuke's. Katon froze at the corner of the corridor, as soon as she heard it. There was other voice with it.

"Look, this isn't just about you." A female voice, it sounded beautiful like a harp, scolded. "This is about all of us."

Katon didn't think she heard the voice before. Curious, she peeked out from the corner, hoping to remain hidden. She saw Sasuke, Dr. Uchiha, and Akina, who must of scolded him.

"Why don't we take this in my office?" Dr. Uchiha offered, before looking up to see Katon.

Akina And Sasuke looked over at her in unison. Katon, flushed from being caught, shifted lightly.

"Ne…Can I speak to you for a minute?" She asked softly.

"Akina." Dr. Uchiha addressed, leading her away so that Sasuke and Katon could talk alone.

Sasuke quickly glided over to her, leading on the opposite side of the wall.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"H….How were you able to get to me so fast?" She asked, words tumbling over each other.

Sasuke smirked.

"I was standing right next to you, Katon." He informed.

Katon's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No…" She protested. "You were next to your car…on the other side of the lot."

Sasuke shifted his weight, smirking widely.

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

Sasuke's smirk was slowly fading.

"Listen, you….You hit your head. You don't know what you're talking about." He replied.

Katon glared lightly.

"I know what I saw." She said defensively.

"And what exactly was that?" He almost growled, glaring back.

"You…You stopped the van. You pushed it away with your _hand_!" She explained, knowing how impossible it sounded.

"Well no one's going to believe you so…" Sasuke sniffed, glancing away.

Katon shook her head, gaze still hard.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone…But I don't like to lie. So I want to a least know the truth for myself."

"Cant you just thank me and get it over with?"

"Thank you."

They both stared into each other's eyes, Topaz battling blue.

"Your not going to let this go, ne?"

"Nope."

Sasuke gruffed and turned away.

"Well…I hope you enjoy disappointment." He grumbled, before walking down the hall. Katon watched him go, frustration clearly written on her face.


	3. What If I'm The Bad Guy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the plot to Twilight. I don't own some of the Ocs in this story.**

Chapter 3: What If I'm The Bad Guy?

Later that night, Katon laid in a restless sleep.

_She woke up to find Sasuke on the standing at the end of her bed, his topaz eyes staring straight at her. Staring into his eyes, she crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed his collar, pulling him down to a fierce, rough kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms circled her waist. They both fell back onto the bed, never breaking the kiss._

Katon mumbled and moved in her sleep. Then she gasped as she jerked awake and out of her dream. Sensing another presence, Katon quickly looked to the bottom of her bed. There stood Sasuke, like in her dream, just staring at her. She stared at him in surprise as she reached for her lamp. She looked away for a second, to turn the light on, but when she looked back, Sasuke has disappeared. She sighed lightly as she sat up, her body begging her to return to sleep, and ran a hair through her hair, moving her bangs back.

'_That Dream…'_ She thought, blushing.

_**That was the first time I've dreamt of Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Later in school, Katon stood near the truck of her car, staring blankly at the small dent that Kiba's van left in it. As she looked at the tiny parts of Kiba's van on the concrete, she replayed the imagines of Sasuke's rescue in her mind. The more she did, the more it seemed to be like a scene from a movie. She looked up at she saw three familiar black haired figures walking down the parking lot. They were Sasuke, Takahiro, and Himeko. Katon bit her lip lightly as she watched him. She noticed that Sasuke's eyes flickered to her every now and then. Suddenly, Naruto stepped into her line of sight with a big smile on his face.

"Hey look at you, ne?!" He cheered, happily. "You're alive!"

Katon flushed lightly and looked down.

"Y-yea…"

"Hey, listen, umm…"

Katon's gaze and focus trailed behind him to Sasuke. He wasn't stand within earshot, but he was glaring at the back of Naruto's head, almost as if he knew what he was saying. She was so fixated, that she couldn't hear what Naruto was trying to say.

"So…What do you say?"

Katon blinked, snapping out of her stupor.

"About what?" She asked, quickly.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Will you…go to the prom…with….me?" He repeated weakly.

Katon refrained herself from wincing. Prom equaled dancing. And she despised dancing.

"Oh, umm…" Katon stuttered, trying to fine a nice way to say no. "Umm…Prom…Dancing… Not the brightest Idea for someone like me…Uhhh…I have something planned on that day anyway….I…I'm going to Iwagakure on that day."

'_At least now I am…"_ She thought to herself.

Now that she thought about it, she would like to see her mother again. And what better day than the school prom? Naruto frowned.

"Cant you go another day?" He whined.

"It's an unrefundable ticket." Katon replied, facing shifting to sympathy. "You should ask Sakura. I know she would love to go with you."

Naruto looked over to where the pink haired girl was. When she saw him staring, Sakura blushed and waved. Naruto turned back to Katon and forced a smile.

"Oi, Let's go!" Kakashi called. "Green is what? Good! So let's go!"

As Katon walked with Naruto to their bus, she could of sworn that she had saw Sasuke smirking in amusement.

The field trip they were going on was to a green house to learn more about plants and compost. Kakashi held up a clear glass of a murky brown liquid.

"This is a steaming cup of compost tea." He informed, holding it up.

Kiba looked at it as he passed back and lightly snatched it out of his hands.

"Give me that!" He said, looking closely at it.

Katon looked around closely, never having seen so much green in her life in Suna. She trailed behind her friends, giggling at their antics, and sweatdropping when Kiba actually tasted the compost tea, which were meant for the plants, cause and roar of laughs. She was so intrigued by the sights, that she didn't notice a familiar figure standing off to the side, waiting for her.

"What's in Iwagakure?" Sasuke demanded when Katon walked right beside him.

Katon, surprised, quickly glanced at him, eyes narrowed in confusion. They were now walking at an equal pace.

"H-how did you know about that?" She asked, in a low voice.

Sasuke pursed his lips.

"You didn't answer my question." He muttered.

Katon resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Well, you never answer any of mine. I mean…You don't even say Hi to me." She murmured back.

Sasuke's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Hi."

Katon rolled her eyes lightly.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" She asked as she looked around at the plants.

"Yeah. I had an Adrenaline Rush. It's very common. Goggle it." He replied, a slight smirk on his face.

Katon laughed softly.

"Family." She replied. "That's what's in Iwa -"

She was cut off as she slipped and almost tripped. Before she could fall, Sasuke has grabbed her arm and pulled her back upright.

"Can you at least watch were your going!?" He gruffed in what seemed like a protective and stressed tone, rather than annoyance.

They had both stopped walking. Katon looked down in silent embarrassment. Sasuke turned to her, facing her directly for the first time during the conversation.

"I'm Sorry that I'm being so rude all the time." He said, sounding sincere. "I just think that it's the best way to-"

"Kato-Chan! Guess who asked me to the prom!!" Sakura called, running in between Sasuke and Katon.

Sasuke seemed to wince as soon as Sakura came up, and quickly walked off. Sakura blinked before turning back to Katon with her latest story.

"Yeah, uh…I totally thought that Naruto was going to ask you!" She laughed in an insulting tone.

Katon sighed as she listened to Sakura's uninteresting story, walking alongside her.

"But it's not going to be weird or anything, right?" Sakura asked.

"No. Zero Weirdness." Katon replied, almost in daze. "You two are great together."

Sakura beamed.

"I know right?!" She cried.

After the tour through the greenhouse, Katon went outside, now ready more than ever to go home, having Sasuke's words lingering her mind. A group of her classmates, including her friends, were crowded around a large container of waste. As Katon walked by, Yodono held up a worm on a stick/

"Hey, Katon look!" HE said, holding it up to her face. "It's a worm!"

Katon flinched away from the small worm, and then continued her route to the bus. Sasuke wasn't far behind her, catching up at a fast pace. He slowed as he got beside her.

"Listen Katon, We shouldn't be friends." Sasuke stated as e slowed down.

After hearing this, Katon stopped in her tracks, looking up at Sasuke. She couldn't help but secretly wonder if he had PMS. His mood swings were too constant for a boy.

"You should of thought about that earlier." Katon muttered, irritation building. "I mean, why didn't you just let that stupid van crush me, and –and save yourself all this – this regret!"

That certainly caught Sasuke's attention. His eyes widened, only slightly, and turned fully toward Katon.

"You honestly think that I regret saving your life?" He asked quietly.

"I can see that you…I… I just don't know why…" Katon replied, voice more soft.

Sasuke's eyes turned hard, as he glared at her with his now coal black eyes.

"You don't know anything." He growled, angrily.

They stood there, glaring at each other, before Himeko and Takahiro walked up to them.

"Hi." Himeko said, smiling kindly at Katon. "Will you be riding with us?"

"No, our bus is full." Sasuke replied darkly, still glaring.

He turned to his bus, and tapped the door with his fist to let the bus driver know he was there. When the door opened, he got on the bus, with Himeko and Takahiro following. Katon scoffed and turned to walk to her bus.

* * *

Katon burst through the door of her home in a frustrated huff, going to the kitchen were Amaru was sitting and eating. She let her backpack fall off her back and onto the ground. She huffed light in annoyance.

"Mom called….again." Amaru informed.

Katon sighed lightly as she took Amaru's plate for him.

"Well, she wouldn't have a reason to worry if you didn't tell her about the almost accident." She sighed. "Finished?"

"Yeah."

Katon put the plate in the sink and filled herself a glass of water halfway.

"I talked to her earlier." Amaru started. "Mom seems different….happier..."

Katon swished the water in her mouth for a while, dumping the rest into the sink again.

"Meyo seems like an okay guy." He continued.

"Yeah…He's alright." Katon agreed lightly, leaning against the counter.

With that said, she left the room.

* * *

The next day, around lunch, Katon walked into the cafeteria. On her way to her table, she took a glance at the Uchiha table. Sasuke still seemed frustrated from yesterday. He sat with his family just fiddling with his tray of food, not eating. He seemed to be mumbling something. He looked up to meet Katon's gaze, staring at her for a second, before throwing down the food in his hand in a huff. Katon winced lightly, before joining her friends.

"Hey!" Yodono called. "Akatsuki, baby, you in?"

Katon lifted an eyebrow.

"Am I suppose to know what that means?"

Naruto, who was sitting on a table next to Kiba, smiled at her while chewing his food.

"The Akatsuki beach down at the reservation." He explained. "We're going there tomorrow."

"Yeah, there are some cool waves." Sakura added.

"And I don't just surf the internet!" Yodono teased to Naruto.

In response, the blonde stood up on a chair dramatically, before Kiba playfully pushed him down.

"You stood up once." Sakura snapped. "And it was a foam board."

"There's whale watching too." Nara added in. "Come with us."

Katon nodded lightly, taking a little bite out of a cucumber.

"Akatsuki…It's just… Akatsuki…"Yodono drawled.

Katon giggled lightly, smiling.

"I'll go if you quit saying that, 'Kay?" She said playfully, before heading to the salad bar.

The table all laughed.

"Yeah, man your weird." Naruto chuckled, popping food into his mouth.

* * *

"Edible art?"

Katon flinched in surprise, knocking her apple over the counter. A sandaled food bounced it back up, and two pale hands caught it, cupping it in thier palm. Katon looked from the apple to Sasuke's smirking face.

"Katon." He greeted.

Katon took the apple back with a very faint smile.

"Thanks."

She walked by Sasuke to the other side of the salad bar, Sasuke matching her movements, walking beside her.

"You do realize that your mood swings are giving me whiplash, right?" Katon said, glancing to him and then looking down at the bar.

"All I said was that we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to be." Sasuke replied, voice soft.

Katon sighed, looking up at him.

"What does that even mean?" She asked, almost whining.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I mean that if you were smart….you'd stay away from me."

Katon shrugged, looking at him.

"Alright. So let's say that for argument's sake I'm not smart." She asked. "Would you tell me then?"

"No, probably not." Sasuke replied too quickly, placing a hand on top of the salad bar.

Katon let out a small laugh.

"I'd rather hear your theories." He said to her, lightly.

In the background, Naruto and Yodono were watching them, along with the other at their table. Katon flushed lightly and shook her head.

"I have actually considered….radioactive spiders…and kryptonite." She replied, keeping her eyes down, with a small chuckle of embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked, looking at her with amused disbelief. Then his look became serious again.

"That's all superhero stuff, ne?" He asked.

Katon looked to him again.

"What if I'm not the hero?" He pressed. "What if I'm… The bad guy?"

Katon shook her head, eyebrows furrowing.

"Your not." She replied almost imminently. " I can see what your trying to put off. But I can also see that it's just a mask, to shut me out."

There was a small pause as Katon looked down for a second.

"Why don't we… hang out?" She asked suddenly.

Sasuke's face shifted into an amused half smile.

"Everybody was going to the beach." She continued. "Come. I mean….Have some fun."

Sasuke didn't respond right away. When he did answer, his voice was low.

"Which beach?" He asked.

"Akatsuki."

Sasuke sighed as he leaned against the salad bar again.

"I don't know…" He sighed in doubt.

Katon frowned in mute disappointment.

"Why? Is there something the matter with that beach?" She asked.

"Umm…"

He looked as if he was trying to find a good excuse for her. He looked behind him as Yodono was staring at both of them, causing Yodono to quickly turn back around. Sasuke turned back to Katon.

"It's just a little crowded…."

* * *

Akatsuki barely had any other visitors than the 5 friends that came. At the truck, Sakura, Yodono, and Naruto were gearing up to go out to the water, while Kiba already went out to sea. Nara was sitting in the passenger's seat of Kiba's van wrapped in a wool blanket, while Katon sat in the back opening, snuggled into her coat, eating licorice.

"So…I Just keep thinking that Yodono will ask me to the prom. But…He just doesn't…"Nara told Katon in a sad voice.

Katon turned to her.

"Ask him." She offered.

Nara face turned a deep shade of red, and she opened her mouth to protest, but Katon was faster.

"Take control." Katon turned toward her and smiled kindly. "You're a strong independent woman."

Nara slowly started to smile.

"I Am?"

"Yes."

Sakura ran over to ask Nara to zip up her swimsuit. Three Boys then walked over to their group. Katon immanently recognized one of them.

"Katon!" Itachi called in surprise.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh Itachi-sama! Ne, Nara, Sakura, this is Itachi." She introduced.

"Hey, what's going on?" He greeted, sitting next to Katon in the truck.

The boys that came with him were around his age. One had long blonde hair while the other had short red hair, a shade lighter than Katon's. The Blonde boy had clear blue eyes and the red head had hollow brown eyes. Katon turned to Itachi with a playful smile.

"What are you, stalking me now?" She asked, jokingly.

Itachi chuckled.

"Hey, your on my res. now, remember?" Itachi countered. "Are _you_ surfing?"

Katon laughed.

"Most certainly not!" She laughed, offering him a licorice.

"Thanks." Itachi replied, taking it.

"You guys should keep Katon company." Sakura said with a devious smirk. "Her date bailed."

Yodono and Naruto both froze.

"What date?" Yodono asked.

"She invited Sasuke." Sakura chuckled.

Katon felt a small blush rise to her cheeks at just the mention of Sasuke.

"I-It was just to be polite that's it…" She said quickly to defend herself.

Nara spoke up to her defense.

"I think it was nice that she did." She said softly. "No one ever invites him."

Naruto chuckled.

"That's because Uchiha's a freak!" He laughed.

"You got that right, un!" The other blonde boy agreed.

Katon blinked in mild surprise.

"You know him?" She asked.

The red haired boy gave Katon a stern look.

"The Uchihas don't come here." He said in a monotone voice, which ended the discussion.

Katon pursed her lips while Itachi shook his head beside her, taking a bite out of the licorice. The Uchihas didn't come here? Was that why Sasuke turned her down? She turned her blue eyes down to the floor. Why was that? She looked at Itachi, who looked back. She just had to know.

* * *

A few minutes later, Itachi and Katon were walking down the beach together, wrapped in their rain coats.

"What did that guy mean by "The Uchihas Don't Come here"?" She started.

Itachi lightly smirked.

"You caught that, ne?" He asked lightly. "Well…I'm not really supposed to talk about it…"

Katon smiled gently.

"Well…I want to know." She said softly. "I promise to tell any one."

Itachi bit the inside of her cheek.

"Well, it's really just some scary story." He chuckled, turning to Katon. "Did you know that my family was descendants from wolves?"

Katon looked at him in disbelief, smiling.

"Wolves? Like seriously, real wolves?" She asked, giggling.

Itachi smirked, chuckling.

"Well, that's the story of our clan." He shrugged.

"So, how does that connect with the Uchihas?" She asked.

"Well, they like came from this enemy clan. The chief found them hunting on our land." Itachi continued. "But they claimed to be something different so…We made a treaty. If they stay off Akatsuki lands, then we would expose them." Here he smirked at her. "To the pale faces."

Katon listened to the legend closely. But…Didn't they just…?

"I thought that they just moved here." Katon said, in confusion.

Itachi shrugged and smiled teasingly.

"Or they could have moved back…"

Katon forced a short laugh and suppressed a shiver. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Katon flinched as Nara and Yodono rushed past her, Yodono chasing the girl with a snake like vine. Katon turned to Itachi quickly.

"So….What were they?" She asked.

Itachi laughed.

"It's just a story, Kato-Chan." He smiled." 'Kay?"

Katon lightly pouted, but nodded and continued to walk with him.

* * *

Far on the Konoha boat dock, a man was sitting on one of the docked boats, listening to music, blasting in his eyes. Sensing a presence, he looked around. He dismissed it as he was unable to find anything or anyone. Sensing it again, He took off his earphones and looked around again.

"Hello?" He called.

Nobody responded. A sound filled the air. It sounded light growls and hisses. Spooked, the man turned the boat on the escape. Before he could get far, a figure appeared. It was a extremely pale girl with short black hair and long red highlights. She wore a long black T-shirt with ripped blue jeans. She grabbed the end of the boat and pulled in back to the dock in one lunge. When the man turned to see the beautiful, pale girl, he smirked.

"Well…" He flushed. "Hello."

Another figure jumped down behind him.

"Nice jacket." He said sinisterly, making the man jump and turn around to him.

The figure was an man that was just as pale as the girl. He had long black hair and wore a pale yellow dress like clothing with a large purple bow on his waist. The man felt fear choke him.

"W-who are you?" He asked.

The pale man smirked evily.

"It's always the same human questions." He mocked. "Who are you?"

"What do you want?" The girl joined in.

"Why are you doing this?"

Another figure appeared sitting on the boat almost relaxed. He was just as pale as the others with gray hair pulled into a ponytail. He wore glasses and wore simple clothing.

"Orochimaru." He started. "Let us not play with our food."

Orochimaru looked at him and snickered. The girl kicked the man down.


	4. The Strenght To Stay Away From You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot of Twilight. I also don't own some of the Ocs in this story. (This is getting annoying…)**_

Chapter 4: I Don't Have the Strength to Stay Away From You Anymore

Katon sat up in her room later that night. The only light in her room was the one shining from her laptop's screen. Itachi's legend had been bothering her nearly all day. She just _had_ to find out who Sasuke really was. She clinked on her favorite search engine and typed in 'Akatsuki Legends'. She clinked on a link that appealed to her the most. The map of where a book store with Akatsuki Legends showed up. She wrote down the address on a piece of paper, and then turned off her laptop, getting up to go to bed.

* * *

The next day was extraordinarily sunny. The bright yellow sun reflected off of the raindrops that were discarded on the grass and leaves, making them sparkle. Katon sat at a picnic table in the school yard, searching the crowd of students for someone. She saw many kids either messing around or just basking in the sunlight. Sighing, she looked back down at the table.

"He isn't here."

Katon blushed and looked up at Sakura, who was sitting on the table, letting the heat of the sun beat down on her. She glanced at Katon with her emerald green eyes before closing them again.

"Whenever the weather's nice, The Uchihas disappear." She explained.

"What do they do? Ditch?"

"No, Uhhh…Dr. Uchiha yanks them out for hiking and camping and such. I tried to have my parents do that, didn't even get close to working."

"Hey guys!" Nara called, running up to them before slipping into the seat next to Katon. "I'm going to the prom with Yodono! I asked him, I took control!"

Katon smiled widely, hugging her friend.

"I told you that would happen!" She cheered.

Nara pulled back, her smile now a frown.

"Are you sure that you have to go out of town?" She asked, sadly.

"Yeah, it's a family thing." She replied shrugging.

"Okay, we have to hit downtown before all the good dresses are taken." Sakura informed, speaking mostly just to Nara.

The bell signaling the students to go to class rang. Katon grabbed her backpack.

"Um.. Mind if I join you guys?" She asked.

"Yea, I need your opinion!" Nara teased with a smiled.

Katon smiled back as she walked with them to the next class.

* * *

After school that day, the girls all went (In Sakura's car) downtown to the dress stores. Sakura grabbed a red dress and held it against herself.

"I like this one." She said lightly. "But I'm not sure about the whole one shoulder thing…."

Katon sat on the window ledge reading a book while her friends tried on various dresses. They both ran up to near her, to look at themselves in a mirror.

"Okay, I like this one." Sakura said, with a different dress on her. "It makes my boobs look good."

Suddenly, a group of men walked by, knocking the glass and whooping and hollering in a perverted way. Nara turned red, and quickly turned away.

"O-oh god…" She muttered in embarrassment.

"Okay, that was awkward." Sakura winced.

Katon crinkled her nose as one guy tapped the glass near her, smirking and blowing a kiss.

"Disgusting…" She muttered, returning to her book.

"So Kato-Chan, what do you think?" Nara asked, showing her the dress she was in.

Katon looked up from her book again and nodded lightly.

"Looks great."

Sakura shifted her weight and giggled awkwardly.

"Yeah, but you said that about the last 10 dresses though." She said, fixing her short pink hair in the mirror.

"Your not really interested in this, a-are you?" Nara asked softly.

Katon smiled in apology and closed her book.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to go to this book store that's near here."

She got up, taking her purse with her.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant,' Kay?" Katon asked, already leaving.

"Okay!" Nara called.

Sakura didn't say anything as she continued primping in the mirror.

"She's right, this is awesome…."

* * *

It took longer to find the book store than she originally thought. By the time she got there, it was dark. She purchased the book on Akatsuki legends that she saw on the internet and exited.

She sighed lightly as she felt the heat from the day disappearing with the sun, leaving it cold. She decided against her better judgments to take an alleyway as a short cut. Two figures on the other end of the alley way saw her, and then stopped, going through on their way to her. Katon froze, and quickly turned around, heading back. They followed.

As she came to a clearing, lighted only by a lantern, she saw same group of guys from earlier but the dress store. One tossed a pack beer to the two guys behind her. Fear shot up her body as she quickly realized what they wanted, and it wasn't just her money. She was trapped.

"Hey, hey! Where are you going?" A guy asked, smirking as they surrounded her.

"Yeah, where are you going?" Another asked. "Hang out with us."

No matter where she turned, she just saw the smirking faces of the men, all their eyes shining with lust. Her breathing came out in frightened pants and her eyes with wide with fear as the group all talked in unison.

"She's really cute."

"Nah, Pretty, man."

Katon felt a hand on her.

"D-Don't touch me!" She cried, trying to sound fierce.

They didn't heed her warning.

"Nah, man cute. I mean look at her."

One guy grabbed her and started to take off her jacket.

"I said don't touch me!!" She cried in fear, kicking him swiftly where it hurts, making him shrink back.

Suddenly, a silver Volvo skidded around the corner at a frightening speed. It stopped in front of the group, making the men scramble back in fear. Katon watched with wide eyes, still afraid. That car looked strangely familiar….

Sasuke jumped out of the car, eyes now a pitch black, even blacker than usual, and face set into a mask of calm outrage.

"Get in the car." He growled venomously, eyes never leaving the group of men.

Katon hesitated for a second, before deciding that Sasuke looked too angry for her to disobey. One of the men walked to him, smirking.

"That was a very dangerous maneuver…"He drawled teasingly.

Sasuke glared at them so hard, that it seemed like he almost hissed at them, like a demon or something. His angry aura clouded the air, making the men all step away from him. Even Katon, watching from the safety of the silver Volvo, was frightened by Sasuke's look. She had never seen him so angry before. With one last departing glare, Sasuke turned back to the car and got in. He revved the engine and shot foreword, making the group of men fall over as they scrambled backwards, before turning the car around, never slowing his insane speed. Sasuke clenched his teeth and clutched the steering wheel with his hands.

"I should head back there and rip all their heads off." He muttered darkly.

Katon gulped.

"Uh, no. No you shouldn't."

Sasuke growled.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things that they were thinking!" He shouted.

Katon looked at him, a brow raised.

"And you do?" She asked.

Sasuke glanced at her quickly, before looking at the road again. He obviously said something he shouldn't have said.

"It's….It's not hard to guess."

Katon scoffed lightly, looking forward again. All the pervious fear, even if he was still extremely angry, had disappeared. She felt so safe with him. Sasuke sighed in distress.

"Can we talk about something else?!" He asked, voice a pitch higher. "Distract me. Or I'll turn right back around."

Katon gulped at the threat. The last thing she wanted to see right now was Sasuke 'ripping their heads off'. She scanned the car lightly as she tried to think of something.

"Uh…You should put your seatbelt on." She suggested.

Surprisingly, he busted out laughing.

"You should put _your_ seatbelt on!" Sasuke cried, laughing.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Sakura and Nara were exiting the building, talking and laughing. Katon walked up to him quickly.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey, where were you?!" Nara cried voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, we tried to wait for you but, we were like, starving so…" Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke then walked up, moving to stand beside the small red head. His face was set into a polite little smile. When Sakura and Nara saw him, they both froze, Nara staring to smile a little.

"Please forgive me for keeping Katon from dinner." He said, formally. "We sort of ran into each other and got talking."

Katon didn't bother trying to correct him. Nara and Sakura both seemed speechless, both smiling. Sakura was the first to speak.

"N-no, it's… We totally understand, I mean stuff like that happens, ne?" She smiled, her and Nara moving to stand beside Katon.

Sasuke walked in front of them, face set into a neutral expression.

"I… should make sure Katon gets something to eat." He stated firmly. "If you like."

All three girls just stared at him.

"I'll drive you home myself." He added.

Katon felt a large blush grace her cheeks as Nara and Sakura turned to her, smiling.

"T-that's really thoughtful." Nara smiled.

"Yeah, really thoughtful." Sakura agreed.

Katon slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I should eat something." She replied, stepping foreword to him.

She had questions to ask him anyway. Sakura and Nara moved toward her car.

"So…We'll see you tomorrow." Sakura smiled.

Katon nodded and turned to walk with Sasuke. He looked at the two girls, and then at Katon, as if he heard something he didn't like too much. As they both made their way into the building, Nara and Sakura both let out surprised laughs as they got into Sakura's car.

* * *

In the restaurant, Katon and Sasuke sat at a small table in a dimly lit part of the restaurant. A pretty waitress, looking around her 20's, probably a little younger, placed a plate down in front of Katon.

"Here's your mushroom ravioli." She said.

"Thanks." Katon muttered.

"Yeah, no problem."

The waitress quickly turned to face Sasuke, a flirting smile appearing on her face.

"Are you sure that there isn't _anything_ I can get you?" She asked flirtatiously.

Sasuke's eyes were fixated on Katon, but glanced at her for only half a second.

"No, thank you." He responded.

The waitress, feeling a slight ping of jealously toward the red haired girl, turned to leave with a flirting smile.

"Just let me know."

Katon watched her leave with a amused/ disbelief look on her face. She shook her head lightly, turning back to Sasuke, who was just staring at her. She picked up her fork.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?" She asked, popping a ravioli in her mouth.

Sasuke shook his head with a little smirk.

"No, umm…. I'm on a special diet." He replied.

Katon swallowed her food and then turned to him completely.

"Okay, you've got to give me some answers." She said softly.

Sasuke smirked and a playful twinkle came to his eyes.

"Umm… Yes, No… To get to the other side…"

Katon sighed as Sasuke chuckled.

"1.77245-"

"I don't want to know what the square root of pie is." Katon said, cutting him off.

"You already knew that?" He asked jokingly.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked, choosing not to answer that question.

Sasuke's smirk was quickly replaced by a serious expression.

"I didn't." He replied.

Katon sighed in slight irritation. She was never going to get anything out of him, was she? She pushed her chair back.

"Alright." She murmured, starting to get up to leave.

Sasuke quickly sat up quickly at this, and grabbed Katon's upper arm gently, but firmly.

"Don't…leave." He whispered, almost begging.

Katon slowly sat back down, surprised by how much feeling was in his voice. When she was seated once again, Sasuke released her with a sigh.

"So….did you follow me or something?" Katon asked softly.

Sasuke leaned in closer to her.

"I feel…very protective of you..." He said intensely.

Katon felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks. After a moment, she realized that he didn't answer her question.

"So…. You followed me…?" She asked again, this time sounding like a statement.

Sasuke pursed his lips and shifted in his seat slightly.

"I tried to keep my distance, to see if you needed my help, and then I heard what those _lowlifes _were thinking…" He cut of with a chuckle of disgust.

"Wait. You said that you "_heard what they were thinking?_" She asked, not letting him get away with saying the same thing twice without an explanation.

Sasuke didn't reply for a while, looking down at the table. After a long moment of silence, he looked back into her eyes.

"I can read every mind in this room." He finally admitted, with a slight smile. "Apart from yours."

Katon flushed with a slight smile. Sasuke's gaze traveled past her to the group of people sitting behind her. Katon followed his gaze.

"Let's see, uh... Money, Sex, Money, Sex…. Cat."

Sasuke smirked in amusement from the last thought he read, turning away from the guy behind the front counter. Katon giggled slightly.

"And you." Sasuke said, his gaze back at her. "Nothing. I find that very frustrating."

Katon shifted her weight slightly, looking down and biting her lip. She peeked up at him shyly.

"D-does that mean that…something is wrong with me?" She asked in a low voice.

Sasuke's face broke into a smile, chuckling.

"So, I tell you that _I_ can read minds, and yet you think that something is wrong with _you._" He resolved, shaking his head slowly.

Katon let out a low laugh, keeping her gaze down in embarrassment. When she deiced to look up again, she found Sasuke looking into her eyes with a serious look.

"What?"

"Katon, I….don't… have the strength to…stay away from you anymore." He said, in a serious voice.

Katon just stared at him in slightly shock at him words. She could think of one thing to say, something she wanted to tell him to do ever since he first walked away from her.

"Don't."

* * *

After a while, they both got in Sasuke's car for the ride back. It was dark outside and freezing. In the car, Sasuke turned on the heat so that Katon could warm up. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Katon shifted.

"Okay, I'm warm now." She said, reaching over to turn the heater off.

At the same time, Sasuke reached toward it too, making their fingers touch. Katon gasped, and whipped her head toward him. Sasuke grimaced, and withdrew his hand back to the steering wheel.

"Y-your hand is… so cold." She stammered.

Both of Sasuke's hands started to clench on the steering wheel tightly. Katon figured that she shouldn't push the matter, in case he got angry again. She looked out the window as she saw bright flickering lights. They were passing the Konoha Police Station. It seemed full of activity despite the hour.

"My brother's still here…" Katon said to herself, confused. "Can you pull in?"

Sasuke obeyed and turned the car into the parking lot.

"Hey, that's Pein's car at the end." He muttered more to himself than to her. "What is he doing here?"

They both got out of the Volvo at the same time. As they did, Dr. Uchiha came out of the police building.

"Pein, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, as he and Katon stood in front of him.

"We found Sasaki Akai out on a boat on the river." He replied grimly. "I just got through examining the body."

Katon gasped. She knew him. He was one of Amaru's best friends.

"He died?!" She exclaimed in shock. "How?!"

"Animal attack." Pein replied, sharing a meaningful glance with Sasuke.

Sasuke stiffen slightly, his expression becoming of shocked realization.

"The same one?" Katon asked, obvious to the glance they shared and Sasuke's reaction. "That means that it getting closer to-"

"Katon." Pein interrupted her sentence. "You should go inside. Akai was one of your brother's close friends."

Katon slowly nodded, walking to the doors of the police station. Remembering her manners, she turned to face Sasuke and smiled a little.

"Thanks for the ride." She said. "I'll See you later."

Then she went inside. Sasuke didn't bother to reply as he followed Pein.

* * *

When Katon got inside, she found Amaru sitting at his desk with the lights off. She frowned lightly, and went to stand behind him.

"I'm…sorry." She said quietly, not knowing what else to say.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. Amaru sighed and put his hand over hers.

"We'll catch this thing." He promised quietly.

Then he reached over on his desk and grabbed a small cylinder like object and handed it to her. It was a can of pepper spray.

"Take this." He said.

Katon grimaced, and opened her mouth to whine.

"It'll give your brother some piece of mind." He said tiredly, almost like he was reading her thoughts.

Katon, not able to argue with that, took it and placed it in her coat pocket. Amaru sighed and stood up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Katon went ahead of her brother outside just as the ambulance was lumbering Akai's dead body. As looked at the pale feet, she gasped as multiple images came to her mind.

Sasuke's Changing eyes…

How he never ate….

How fast and powerful he was…

His cold, pale skin….

Katon shook her head to rid herself of the images just as Amaru was coming out. She remembered her book that she bought earlier and why she bought it. She was only one step away of finally figuring it out…


	5. I Know What You Are

Chapter 5: I Know What You Are

As soon as she got home, ignoring how tired she was, Katon went to her room and turned on her laptop. She took out the book that she had bought earlier and opened it. She read only a few paragraphs before glancing to the picture below it.

"The cold ones…" She muttered to herself thoughtfully.

She then turned to the computer and quickly types in 'The Cold Ones' in the search bar. Loads of results popped up. She scanned through them and picked one link that she liked. Many names of different villages, with legends on 'The Cold Ones' popped up. First, she clicked on Kirigakure. She read the passage and blinked. Nothing seemed to really fit that well. She then moved on to another village. One word caught her attention. It was 'Strength'. As she read more and more, her eyes started to widen in realization. It all fit…

'Cold Skinned'…

'Speed'….

'Undead'…

'Immortal'…

'Drink blood'…

Vampire….

* * *

The next day was cloudy, the sky taking on a grayish blue color. Katon stood calmly in the crowd of people, mutely scanning it for one person. Sasuke, with his hands in his jacket's pocket, stepped into her line of sight, looking right at her. After catching the glimpse of him, she started walking to him. She walked past him, but not before bumping his shoulder just slightly. Sasuke slowly turned to her, facing her back, before following her. They both headed away from the school field and to the great forest that stretched out ahead.

* * *

After traveling deep into the misty deep green forest, Katon let her backpack drop at the base of a tree. She walked a few feet from it, and then stopped. Sasuke's pace didn't change as he slowly past the tree and walked to her.

"You're…your impossibly fast…and strong…" Katon started voice calm and even. "Your eyes change color…you don't eat or drink anything…"

As she said this, Sasuke slowly continued his walk to her, stopping when he was directly behind her.

"Your skin, it's… pale white and ice cold….and sometimes you even speak like you're from a different time." She continued.

She paused, and the tension in the air only increased.

"How old are you?" She asked.

Another short pause.

"17." He answered evenly.

"And how long exactly… have you've been 17?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before answering.

"For a while."

At this, Katon could feel herself freeze. Not out of fear, but out of realization that what she though he was… could be correct.

"I know… what you are." She said, voice now just above a whisper.

"Say it." Sasuke replied suddenly. "Say it…out loud. Say it."

Katon took in a deep breath.

"Vampire."

Sasuke looked at her from her backside.

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

Katon turned to him this time, and looked into his eyes bravely.

"No."

Sasuke's eyes turned hard as he stared at her, almost looking angry from her response.

"Then ask me the most basic question…" He said voice hard. "What do we eat?"

Katon's look didn't waver. She knew that he was only trying to distance her from him. But she already knew who he was. And she didn't care.

"You won't hurt me." She replied her voice sure.

Sasuke's hard look became a full on glare, and then he grabbed her arm tightly, but still gently, and started walking in a quick pace. Katon struggled to keep up and not get thrown on to the forest floor.

"W-where are we going?" She asked, surprised.

Sasuke kept dragging her.

"To the top of this mountain." He replied. "You need to see what I look like in the sunlight."

With that said he flung her onto his back and starting running up the side of the mountain at inhuman speed. Katon, more than a little surprised, clutched onto Sasuke, arms wrapped around his neck. The whole forest seemed to be one big green blur as they sped past it. As soon as it begun, it was over. They reached the top of the mountain they were on; Sasuke let Katon fall off his back, landing on her feet. He then walked a few feet in front of her, to a beaming patch of sunlight that was shining through the trees. Katon watched him, eyes wide with curiously.

"This is why we can't go out into the sunlight." Sasuke spoke while unbuttoning his shirt and jacket. "People would know that we were different…"

Katon kept watching him, holding her breath. What would happen? Would he burn? Would he melt? Sasuke seemed to take in a deep breath, before turning around to face her.

"This is what I am."

No words could possibly describe accurately how he was with the sun beating down on the side of his body. His pale skin just… sparkled. Literally. The side of his face that was facing the sun, and his abdomen, which was in perfect shape six-pack and all, gleamed like the side of a diamond. Katon was a loss for words as she stared at him, gaping.

"It's… like diamonds…" She said finally. "You're… your beautiful…"

Sasuke scoffed.

"Beautiful?" He said incredulously. "It's the skin of a killer, Katon."

He buttoned his shirt back up and walked down the other side of the mountain. After a beat, Katon followed.

"I'm a killer." He repeated as he continued walking across the forest floor.

"I don't believe that…" Katon protested, as she stumbled trying to keep up.

"That's because you believe the lie…" Sasuke replied. "The camouflage..."

Finally, he stopped and turned to face her, voice and face serious.

"I'm the world's most lethal predator." He said voice hard as he tried to make her understand and distance herself from him. "_Everything _about me invites you in; My Voice, My _face_, and even my smell. Tch, as if I'd need any of that."

With that he suddenly disappeared. Katon gasped and looked around the small opening. Sasuke appeared once more on top of a large boulder a few meters away.

"As if you can out run me!" He shouted, almost starling her.

He jumped off the boulder and turned into a blur once again. He then appeared in front of her again.

"As if you can fight me off." He said again, his voice still having the dangerous tone despite being lower.

He grabbed a large portion of a tree branch and threw it against another tree across from it, making a large violent sound. Katon's breathe was almost caught in her throat as Sasuke stared intently at her.

"I'm designed to kill." He said, much more calmly.

Katon bit her lip and shook her head.

"I don't care." She replied.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer.

"I've killed people before." He pressed.

"It doesn't matter…"

Sasuke glared hard at her, teeth clenched, as he took another step.

"I've wanted to kill you." He finally admitted. "I've never wanted… a human's blood so much in my life."

By now, Sasuke was only a few inches away from the small girl, his topaz eyes boring into her crystal blue ones. Katon's brave look didn't waver, even as he admitted that he had once wanted to kill her too.

"I trust you, Senpai…" She said softly.

Sasuke moved a hesitate hand to her face, in a move to caress her cheek, but he was careful about touching her.

"…Don't..." He whispered softly.

Katon felt her face blaze under his touch and how close he was to her. She felt herself unconsciously lean closer.

"I'm here, I trust you." She said almost breathlessly as she leaned in.

Sasuke winced at how close she was, and once again disappeared, becoming a blur. Katon gasped once more not able to get used to how fast he was, and soon spotted his on top of a tree branch about a few feet high.

"My family…" He started. "We're different from others of our kind… We only hunt animals. We've learned to control our thirst. But you…"

Here he leaned out, keeping a hand on the branch to secure him.

"Your scent… it's like a drug to me…" He said intensely. "You're like my own, personal, brand of heroine."

Katon just stared up at his form, speechless. She walked over to the same tree, looking up at him as Sasuke shifted so he was hovering over her.

"Why did you hate me so much when we first met?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I did…" He admitted. "But only for making me want you so badly. I… I don't know if I can still control myself."

Katon grabbed the branch nearest to her and lifted herself up into the tree. As she got closer to him, Sasuke backed up into the tree.

"I know you can…" She said softly in a comforting tone.

Sasuke sighed and jumped down from the tree, walking a few feet away from it. Katon did the same, following.

"I cant read your mind…" He said in a quiet tone, as he trapped Katon to a mossy wall, arms on either side of her. "What are you feeling?"

Katon stared into his eyes without a single trace of fear.

"Now I'm afraid…" She replied softly.

Sasuke's tense body seemed to relax as he leaned back, still never taking his eyes off her.

"Good…" He said softly.

Katon then leaned foreword toward him.

"I'm not afraid of you…" She started softly, making the Uchiha grit his teeth.

But, before he could say anything, she beat him to it.

"I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like your going to disappear."

At this, Sasuke slowly raised his head to look at the red head softly. His eyes seemed to soften lightly.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you." He said softly, causing a small smile and blush from the girl.

He slowly raised a pale hand, and placed it on her chest, feeling her heartbeat, that he treasured so much.

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb." He whispered.

Katon blushed a little darker, and let out a small chuckle.

"What a stupid lamb."

"What a sick, masochistic lion." Sasuke replied playfully, a rare smile gracing his lips as he looked at her.

Only a few feet away from their pervious location were a beautiful meadow. Many flowers grew there and even the moss on the rocks made it even lovelier. Katon slowly knelt down in the grass and laid her body down on the ground. Sasuke copied her movements, lying next to her, eyes never leaving hers. She stared at him, eyes scanning his form. He was perfect. His paper white skin complimented his now topaz eyes perfectly, and his face seemed like an angel, as his jet black hair framed it. Sasuke was the definition of perfection. A ray of sun shined down on them both, and Sasuke's face started to sparkle. Katon turned back to him, looking at his face in slight awe. As Sasuke looked back at her, Katon couldn't help but think that he became even more inhuman with that second, even though he was beautiful. They both lied side by side, staring at each other in silent bliss. Vampire and Human.

* * *

After a while, when it got darker, they started walking back, side by side at a moderate place.

"Um, Katon, I don't think you should come into the woods again by yourself." Sasuke stated, breaking the silence. "Not without me at least."

Katon looked up at him with slightly confused azure eyes.

"Why? You think that I can't take care of myself?" She asked, softly.

Sasuke only chuckled.

"Please, I _know_ you cant." He chuckled, causing a playful glare from the girl. "And I'm not really the most dangerous thing out there."

At this, Katon stopped. Sasuke stopped walking too, looking down into her eyes, which seemed rather serious for some reason.

"It was other vampires that killed Aki-san, wasn't it?" She asked, her voice almost in a whispered.

Sasuke pursed his lips, before sighing.

"Just stay out of the forest, 'Kay?"

Katon sighed herself, before nodding, knowing that he wasn't going to tell her, at least not right now. The Uchiha nodded, before continuing walking again, causing the Kajiki to follow. After a few more minutes of silence, Katon broke it.

"Maybe my number was up when that van almost crushed me." She said thoughtfully, a finger to her chin as she looked to the sky. "And you're only messing around with fate."

Sasuke chuckled at this and leaned down to her ear, his cool breath tickling it.

"Katon, your number was up the first day I met you."

With that, he tugged on her jacket, her fall to the ground with him, a large smile on his face. Katon giggled herself, and rolled over so she was on her side looking down at him. She moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

"Do you want to taste?" She asked softly.

Sasuke's grin grew wider.

"Yeah." He said, amusement dripping from the word.

Katon blushed at his tone, which almost sounded suggestive, and slowly brought her finger up timidly to his mouth, slowly placing it in his mouth. Sasuke locked eyes with Katon as he slowly applied more pressure onto the finger, biting it harder with his sharp teeth. After only a few seconds of this, Katon winced and pulling her finger away. Katon placed her aching finger into her mouth as Sasuke smirked at her.

"You fragile little human…"

_**For Three Things I was absolutely certain: 1, Sasuke was a vampire. 2, there was a part of him, and I didn't exactly how dominate it was, that thirsted for my blood. and 3, I was unconditionally, and irrevocably in love with him.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next day at school, all the students seemed to be in a big fuss about the upcoming prom's theme. Yodono was standing in the parking lot, surrounded with his friends and other students, handing out flyers about the prom.

"Monte Carlo?" Sakura asked. "THAT'S out prom theme?"

Yodono only smirked.

"Gambling, Tuxedos, and bond… James Bond." He joked.

Nara held her silver camera as she scanned the parking lot with it. Suddenly, she pulled it down slowly, a large disbelieving smile on her face.

"Oh… My… God…"

A silver Volvo pulled into the middle of the parking lot. Out of it came Sasuke, wearing sunglasses, and, after he opened the passenger's door, Katon. Sasuke closed the door for her, a wide crooked smile gracing his lips, almost as if he was holding back laughter. Katon felt a dark blush gracing her cheeks as she looked around the parking lot, and leaned toward Sasuke.

"You know that everyone is staring at us…" She whispered, shyly.

Sasuke looked around to see that, indeed, every student was staring at them in shock. Sasuke just smirked again.

"Not that guy…" He started. "Ah, no, he just looked."

Chuckling lightly, he draped his arm over the smaller girl's shoulders, glancing behind him.

"I'm breaking all the rules now anyway." He said dismissively, guiding Katon inside. "Since I'm going to hell…"

A few cars back, the rest of the Uchihas looked on from their car, frowning.

* * *

"Do people have to be dying to become one of you?"

After school, Sasuke had once again lead her to another part of the forest, near a large cliff that showed the ocean and the beautiful view of the sunset… When there was a sun. They were both sitting on a rock, and Katon had been asking Sasuke questions about himself, since they got there.

"No" He replied. "That's just Pein. He wouldn't do this to someone who had another choice."

Katon nodded in understanding.

"So how was it like?" She asked softly.

"The venom… it was unbearable." The vampire replied, looking out to the gray sky. "But what Pein did was harder. Much harder."

"Why?" Katon asked, honest curiosity in her voice. "Didn't all he had to do was bite?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"Not really." He replied, turning to look at her. "When we taste human blood… a sort of frenzy begins. It's almost impossible to stop."

Katon looked to the ground, taking the new information in. Sasuke stared at her for a while more, before looking back up and continuing.

"First it was me, and then it was Konan, his wife."

Katon snuggled into her pale blue coat slightly.

"Is… Pein the only reason as to why you don't kill people…?" She asked.

The Kajiki secretly wondered if all her questions were annoying him. If they were, he didn't act like it.

"No, he's not the only reason." He said, voice more soft. "I… I don't want to be a monster."

Katon gasped softly in surprise at his answer and the sincere sound his voice. She hadn't been expecting a response like that. Sasuke turned to her and smiled at her reaction.

"My family calls us Vegetarians, as a joke, since we drink the blood of only animals. But… it's like a human surviving on Tofu… it's keeps you strong but it's not fully satisfying.

With a sigh, Katon rubbed her temples lightly.

"It would be different drinking _ your_ blood, for example." He said with a smirk, making Katon let out a weak laugh.

He got up and jumped off the rock…

* * *

Katon gasped in fear as she heard a large bang on her car and looked up. Sasuke stood on top of her hood, and jumped off the hood to the trunk, to the ground. He had on a navy blue jacket with black mittens. Katon giggled, as she pulled her earphones out of her ears. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing one of Amaru's old shirts, even though it was huge on her.

"Cant you _act_ human?" She asked a large smile on her face. "I've got neighbors, you know."

"I'm going to take you to my place, tomorrow." He said, as if he hadn't heard her.

Spotting the dent that had been made months ago during the van incident, Sasuke leaned over and pulled it out with a easy tug. The redhead blinked.

"Um, Thanks." She said, looking at it, before looking at him. "Wait, you mean to meet your family?"

"Yeah."

Katon blushed and looked at him shyly.

"B-but… but what if they don't like me?" She asked worriedly.

This made Sasuke chuckle and leaned against Katon's red truck.

"So, you not worried about being in a house full of vampire, but your worried about whether they like you or not." He confirmed, chuckling in amusement. "You're impossible."

The girl pouted.

"Glad I amuse you." She said sarcastically, smiling.

Sasuke paused and raised his head to look down the road, with a now serious look on his face. Katon blinked, and looked also to see nothing.

"Ano, what is it?"

The Uchiha only sighed lightly as he turned to face her.

"Just a complication." He replied, making his way back to his car. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

Katon frowned as she watched him go into his car and drive away, passing a familiar truck. The truck pulled into her driveway, and out came Itachi, who went to the back of the truck to get Madara's wheelchair. Katon walked to him with a smile of welcome.

"Hey, Ita-sama." She greeted. "Came to visit your truck?"

Itachi looked up to her as he opened the wheelchair for Madara, and smiled.

"Looking good." He praised, placing a hand on it.

Madara smiled from his chair as he held what seemed to be a pack of beers and a brown paper brown.

"Actually we came to visit your flat screen." He smirked. "And Itachi-kun here hasn't shut up about wondering when he'll see you again."

Itachi's face turned red and he averted his gaze.

"Great. Thanks dad." He said, in a whisper.

Madara winked.

"Just keeping it real."

Katon's cheeks tinted pink as she giggled lightly. Amaru came out from his car, after he pulled in.

"Hey Madara!" He called.

"Hey Amaru!" He greeted back, handing Itachi the pack of beers as he held up the brown bag for Amaru to see. " Asuma Sarutobi's famous fish fry."

Amaru took hold of Madara's wheelchair and started to guide him to the house. As Itachi passed her, Katon nudged his shoulder and they began talking silently, as they followed the adults.

"So anything on the case?" Madara asked the older Kajiki casually.

Amaru turned the chair backwards as he got to the stairs.

"I don't think it was an animal that killed them."

"Never thought it was."

"Keep the kids out of the woods wont you?"

"Can do." Madara repiled, glancing at Katon in the corner of his eyes. "Don't want anyone else getting hurt, ne?"

Katon turned red as she locked gazes with the older man and gulped, averting her gaze.

* * *

OMG ... That took forever! -Angst- And I know that the next one will take longer cause it's longer than this xux -Fails at life- Well, Plz Read and Reveiw! :D Tell me what you think, if I should change anything, and if you like my idea of adding teh deleted scences to teh story :'3 -waves-


End file.
